Operation: RETURN OF FARRY
Operation: RETURN OF FARRY is a Series One Fanfic by Numbuh3.14. Notes Team Episode Villains: Were-Hounds, Numbuh 860/Farry Fanbrite, ROBOKID Army Ally Debuts: David Newman KND Technology used: SPLANKER, JETABOOTS, COOLBUS Villains Technology used: Rocket Boots We learn more about Michael Newman in this Fanfic. We learn that he has a brother, David, and we also find out that he is not well-liked within his own family. Synopsis Good Doggies, Nice Doggies The Fanfic begins in a forest near the former location of Hendry Middle School. A boy named David is running through the forest with his backpack bouncing on his back and cradling his notebook to his chest. Behind him are three very hungry-looking Were-Hounds (part of the same species as the Were-Dogs Valerie and Mrs. Thompson from Operation HOUND). The Were-Hounds corner David, and he begs them not to eat his homework but, obviously, his pleas fall on deaf ears. High-Flying Heroes Suddenly, the Sector V team appear in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Numbuh 3 lowers a rope to David, and Numbuh 1 tells him to grab on. He does so, and holds onto the rope for dear life. Numbuh 3 pulls the rope, and David, back into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., which flies off, with the Were-Hounds snarling and barking angrily at it. On the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., Numbuh 3 notes some scratches on David, no doubt from the Were-Hounds' claws and teeth. Numbuh 1 says they need to get him to the Med Lab ASAP, and he tells Numbuh 2 to head home as quickly as he can. Reactivated for Revenge Meanwhile, at the treehouse, the R.O.B.O.K.I.D.'s lay deactivated in Numbuh 2's room. A dark shadow appears on the wall, and goes to each of the R.O.B.O.K.I.D.'s, activating them so that they all stand up. A cut to the floor reveals the shadow to belong to Farry Fanbrite, who obviously escaped her fight with Numbuh 86 in Operation: NUMBUH 86 X 2, her last appearance. Farry rallies the R.O.B.O.K.I.D.'s and tells them that since the Kids Next Door deactivated them, that they should seek their revenge on them. The automaton army agrees and they all cheer for Farry, their new leader. Farry smiles and says "I love my job." R.O.B.O.K.I.D. Wars The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. lands at the treehouse, and the KND and David disembark, with David having recovered completely, thanks to Nurse Numbuh Three. David says he probably would not have needed the Med Lab anyway. When the five operatives along with David enter the treehouse, they find Farry and the R.O.B.O.K.I.D. Army waiting for them. Numbuh 4 snaps that he thought that they got rid of her. Farry retorts that they thought wrong. She orders the R.O.B.O.K.I.D.'s to attack, and each R.O.B.O.K.I.D. runs at the operative off of whom they were based. Numbuh 5 is knocked to the floor by her robot, Numbuh 5.2, but manages to whack it out of the way with her SPLANKER. Numbuh One, using his JETABOOTS, leads Numbuh 1.2 on a wild chase through the entire treehouse, finally ending up on the roof where the KND clam cannon once stood. Numbuh 1 lands near the edge, and taunts his robot double to attack him, which it does; Numbuh 1 activates his boots just in time, and Numbuh 1.2 falls to the ground 100 feet below. And Farry Makes Six After the KND have defeated their robot counterparts, they confront Farry together. Instead of being mad, however, the Irish-girl clone just says that the R.O.B.O.K.I.D.'s weren't very bright anyway. She activates her Rocket Boots and charges at the KND. Suddenly, David's voice calls out, and a large gum bubble appears behind Farry. The bubble pops, engulfing Farry in sticky bubblegum. The KND all turn around to see David standing in the doorway, with the members of the Gum Squadron standing beside him. The Squadron are all wielding their Gum Guns. Numbuh 2 asks David if he is a member of the Gum Squadron, but David says no, but he is a member of the Children's Brigade. The Squad Leader confirms this and Numbuh One shakes David's hand to thank him for rescuing them (much as the Gum Squadron Leader did with Katie in Operation: KATIE). Epilogue Numbuh 86 arrives to haul her evil robot twin off to Arctic Prison. She assures the KND that Farry will be staying there for a long, long time. Farry, whose head is free of the gum-covered mess that is her body, shouts that she will be back and she will take revenge, no matter what it takes. David calls to her that they'll be waiting for her return. Farry snarls as she is pushed aboard the S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. THE END